


Check Out Dat Ass

by TehSoulCookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost smut, Ficlet, M/M, Making Out, OT3, Stark Spangled Banner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehSoulCookie/pseuds/TehSoulCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds ways to entertain himself in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Out Dat Ass

“Hey, Bruce, come look at this.”

Dr. Banner looked up from his equation, arching a brow at Tony.

“What?” He said, standing and walking over to the other.

“I’ve got a live feed of the gym. Steve’s doing his daily work out.” Tony smirked, moving his fingers to close up on Steve’s ass jiggling as he worked out.

“O-oh…uh, that’s nice, Tony.” Bruce blushed slightly, going back to his station. He gave a small sigh as he continued his equations. Tony rolled his eyes and chuckled, walking over to Bruce. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor’s waist, placing a kiss on his neck.

“You know, I don’t think Steve would  _mind_  if we were secretly oogling him. I mean, we’re all….you know…” Tony nipped at Bruce’s neck to emphasis his point. 

“Yeah, I know, but I’m  _actually_  trying to get some work done here.” Tony sighed and shrugged, going back the screen playing the CCTV of the gym. 

Only Steve wasn’t there anymore.

Tony frowned, searching through the other cameras manually before giving up.

“JARVIS, where’s Steve?” He asked.

“Check behind you, sir,” The AI said, sounding especially snarky. Tony mentally noted to fix that later. He turned around, jaw falling open at the sight of Bruce up on the desk, arms wrapped around Steve’s neck. The Super Solider and the Scientist were making out like they were both drowning and the other was air.

“Well, shit, don’t wait for me or anything,” Tony said, loud enough that both men turned to look at him.

“I was going too, but you seemed pretty engrossed in whatever it was you were doing.” Steve blushed slightly, looking like he was a school boy getting caught doing something bad. He adjusted Bruce’s legs around him and beckoned to Tony.

“Better hurry up, Stark, or I might just have to steal Steve for the night and leave you high and dry.” Bruce chuckled, winking at the genius. Tony arched a brow at the doctor, walking towards the other two. He pulled first Steve and then Bruce into long, deep kisses, nipping at both their lips in turn.

“There’s no way you’re leaving  _me_  high and dry, Banner,” He said, grinning back. 

“Come on, Captain Rogers, I think it’s time to get wet and wild.” Tony dragged the other two towards the stairs.

That night no one was left high and dry. 


End file.
